The Imperial Navy Experience
by farisr
Summary: This is the story of Owain Starbright,from his basic introductory training to his officership and finally to his commision. All hail the Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

The time is 18 BBY, it has been a year after the Galactic Empire has been formed, and millions of patriotic citizens of the Empire flock to join its vast armed forces. The Imperial Army records a rise of recruitment numbers of up to 500%, the Navy is swelling with eager adults willing to fly starfighters, crew ships and lead them. The Imperial Juggernaut seems invincible strong enough to crush any threat in its way. The following words will tell a story of an Imperial Navy Officer as he rose through the ranks of the Imperial Starfleet.

20 ABY

Carida

Imperial Navy Officers' School

Character Bio:

Owain Starbright was a graduate at the Imperial Navy Officers' School, receiving training on military customs and courtesies, military history, leadership, officership, deck command exercises, discipline drills, and other pertinent areas of education of potential officers. He was excited by the prospect of graduating the very next day.

''Man! I can't believe I'm becoming an officer tomorrow! When I get back to Corellia after the graduation, I'll boast around town! Look at me! Lieutenant Owain! ''He thought as he reached his room, shared with three other roommates, Adam Trumann, Michael Bennett and John Sandman. Out of the three, he was the only one who passed the officers' test, enabling him to get a commission as a Lieutenant.

"Hey! Owain! You ready for tomorrow, you lumphead?'' teased Adam. The rest had not returned from their classes leaving Adam and Owain alone. Shaking his head, Owain changed into his nightclothes and lay down on his bunk, contemplating tomorrow and he fell into a deep sleep.

Waking up at the sound of his Imperial-Issue comlink, he quickly got up, showered and got dressed for the occasion, wearing his uniform. His fellow roommates did the same, he pocketed his comlink, and it's larger cousin, the Imperial Tablet which contained the latest Holonet news, communications suite, camera, recorder and many other miscellaneous functions. Rushing over to the main Hall, he took his assigned seat showed by the bouncer.

Grinning excitedly as the ceremony began; he waited patiently as the names of his fellow officer cadets were called and their postings informed. After what seemed like an eternity, his name was finally called up. Walking proudly over to Fleet Admiral Bannidge Holt, he waited patiently as the Admiral pinned the Lieutenant's insignia to his lapel. ''Congratulations to Lieutenant Owain Starbright for earning a posting as Full Lieutenant, as best student of the Imperial Navy Officers' school, instead of getting a Second Lieutenant commision,you have been chosen to be the third in command of a Victory-II class star destroyer the Black Glory, captained by Captain James Howell. 'He announced.

''A high ranking post on a Star Destroyer! I can't believe it! 'Owain thought. He was even more elated to know that his fellow roommates were serving along with him, albeit under his command as they were midshipmen. Looking forward to the post, he returned to his room after the Fleet Admiral had concluded the ceremony. Like all other recruits and officer cadets, he had been given a month of paid leave just after the conclusion of his 4 year training course from Navy Recruit to Full Lieutenant.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and all and also my apologies for the short chapter, I have school tomorrow. Whatever, let's get on with this stuff.

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

Lieutenant Owain was on his last week of leave before his posting to his ship. The last few days, he had been bragging around town, showing up some of the bullies he had back in school with his Lieutenant Bars placed neatly on his uniform. He had been arrogant; he was cornered into an alley and faced down by several gangsters, a Sullustan, as well as several humans and Aqualish. Just in time, an Imperial Navy trooper patrol had found him and blasted the gangsters to the next system.

Fondly recalling the memory as he sunbathed on the beach, sipping his spiced ale, knowing that it was one of the few times he was ever going to taste it again. As the week passed, Owain packed his uniform and essentials as well as his Imperial Technologies Tablet to stay connected to the HoloNet.

Getting over to the shuttle port, he was pleasantly surprised by the arrival of a Lambda-class T-4a Imperial shuttle waiting for him. What was not as pleasant was the Imperial Navy trooper guards, as well as their better-trained cousin, the Navy Commando's but did not question them. Just then, the squad leader noticed him and came to attention and saluted, while his counterparts did the same but without a salute.

''Lieutenant Owain? Come with me, this shuttle has been provided for you to use to get to the Black Glory. You must have connections, the Captain sent for this shuttle himself. Anyway, I'm your guard leader, Master Gunnery Sergeant Edward Kensington. But call me Kenway. Prepare for a long trip; we're going to meet up with the Strike Cruiser in orbit, then go to the Aleuka System where Black Glory is stationed right now. 'He said.

Owain was surprised by the Commando's forwardness. But he remembered that Navy Commandos were not as brutally trained as to himself, he stepped onto the shuttle and braced himself.


End file.
